projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
I Hate This - One Night 1
Jared found a horror game on Steam. It's really really bad, but Jared wants to beat it! Synopsis Jared doesn't remember what One Night was. He just saw it installed in his Steam library. Jared believes that this was a horror game, and not a good one. This is Jared's fourth attempt to get this game to actually work! It does, and Jared floats in from the ceiling. The time the game told him does not match up with the time on the clock on the wall! Jared is told to see his task, which is written on the cover of the book. Jared sees an image which appears to be a promotional poster for AT&T, mirrored to avoid copyright issues! Jared calls head office. Jared realizes that he has to type the number in rather than using the mouse. Jared works out how to open the safe - and finds a restroom card. The game struggles to open an empty box. Jared obtains a crowbar - which he needs to open another locker for a wrench. Jared wonders where he works, and wonders if he can hear knocking. Jared finds a screenshot of someone taking a screenshot of their own computer to put it in their game! Jared checks out what applications they have in their game! Jared finds a bunch of YouTubers on the wall, and doesn't know who any of them are. He finds a toilet card. Jared finds a calendar which only has 18 days on it! Jared enters the restrooms and finds a corpse hanging from the ceiling. He is allowed to save the game. Jared searches the body. The game says the body is a woman - but the figure is clearly a dude. There is also a lot of blood for someone who was suffocated! Jared heads back to the head office. Jared finds another victim. Jared calls the number on the phone, and someone laughs. Jared starts chuckling. Jared reads a note that says that something ate a hamster - hopefully it wasn't named Jeff! Jared finds another card, and they are all bloody. A man appears, and starts attacking Jared. Jared is told to find a weapons! Another body is found. Jared pretends that he can't find the number for the safe, which is out in the open. One of the security guards is called Peter Griffin. Jared finds a sledge hammer, and someone screams on the other side of the door. Jared uses the sledge hammer on the door. For some reason, every image on the wall is mirrored. The man from before appears and tries to attack again. For some reason, Jared can't attack with his weapons. The man attacks Jared through a wall! Jared is struggling to find a new area to go to. He heads back to the first area. The 'restroom' has no toilets. Jared doesn't know how to find the weapons. He is killed by the punching man. Jared is determined to beat this game! Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos